Coração Pirata
by Kah-chan e San-chan
Summary: InuYasha Nunca havia se deparado com um navio que ñ pudesse abordar ou com uma mulher que ñ se redesse aos seus encantos... até se defrontar com Kagome Dupree, que era tão graciosa quanto atrevida, a ponto de ameaçar levá.lo á justiça! Kag&Inu L
1. Sipnose

InuYasha nunca havia se deparado com um navio que não pudesse abordar ou com uma mulher que não se rendesse aos seus encantos... até se defrontar com Kagome Dupree, que era tão graciosa quanto atrevida, a ponto de ameaçar levá-lo á justiça!

Kagome tinha seus motivos para querer acabar com a arrogância de InuYasha Rhyns, o notório pirata de quem seu noivo desejava se vingar. Mas quando InuYasha escapou à armadilha que ela cuidadosamente lhe preparara, Kagome viu-se arrebatada pelo irresistível poder de sedução daquele homem. Agora InuYasha teria de enfrentar o único perigo para o qual não estava preparado, pois embora tivesse conquistado inúmeros corações, ele jamais imaginara encontrar uma mulher capaz de sem o menor esfoço, roubar o seu!

* * *

**Por Kah-chan e San-chan**

* * *

**Coração Pirata**

_Sipnose_

* * *

_Gostaram? Logo logo trazemos o prox. cap /o/ Bjim!_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Diario de Lady Kaguya Ashton, 1775_**

_O terrível InuYasha Rhyns é o pirata mais cruel que já navegou pelos mares bravios. Todos os marinheiros temem dizer o nome dele em voz alta, com medo de que isso possa fazê-lo emergir das profundezas da água. Diz-se que avistar seu navio é o mesmo que deparar com a própria morte, pois o pirata não tem consideração por ninguém, nem demonstra piedade por qualquer ser humano. Tão logo reconhece sua presa, ele é voraz ao persegui-la e não descansa até colocar as mãos nela._

_InuYasha Rhyns é envolto por uma lenda misteriosa. E possui inúmeros talentos._

_Esta noite, eu conheci esse homem e constatei por mim mesma que se trata de uma criatura hipnótica. Sim, ele é feroz, selvagem, indomável, mas, mais do que isso, é um magnífico exemplo de virilidade. E ainda que eu desejasse loucamente tê-lo só para mim, sei que mulher alguma jamais poderá considerá-lo seu._

_Com o coração dilacerado, resignei-me ao fato de que me coube apenas uma noite gloriosa na companhia do Mestre da Sedução. Por um momento, tive o inatingível em meus braços e experimentei as maiores delicias que uma mulher pode provar. Nenhum outro homem chegará aos pés de InuYasha Rhyns, por isso termino esta anotação com a mesma tristeza com que cheguei ao final da noite na companhia dele._

_Adeus, InuYasha Rhyns. Que você sempre encontre uma maneira de escapar à forca._

_**Charleton, Carolina do Sul, 1780**_

* * *

**Por Kah-chan e San-chan**

* * *

**Coração Pirata**

_Capitulo 1_

* * *

O que poderia ser melhor que aquilo? 

Rodopiando pelo salão nos braços de Kouga Wallingford, Kagome Dupree era só sorrisos. Após todos aqueles anos de namoro, Kouga enfim a pedira em casamento. Um pedido que viera em grande estilo. Em seu uniforme de gala da Marinha Britânica, o altivo e cobiçado tenente batera com o monóculo na borda da taça de vinho até receber a atenção de cada um dos presentes; depois pedira a mão de Kagome diante da elite da sociedade de Charleton. Não, a noite não poderia ter sido melhor.

A música chegou ao fim e, ao afastar-se da aréa reservada à dança, de braço dado com o noivo, Kagome deparou com o sorriso satisfeito do pai. Aos sessenta e poucos anos de idade, Sir Takeda Dupree, um dos mais renomados banqueiros de Charleton, ainda trazia no rosto os belos traços que o acompanhavam desde a juventude. A peruca branca penteada como ditava a última moda e o jaquetão azul-marinho bordado em fios dourados lhe conferiam um ar tão orgulhoso quanto solene.

Antes de afastar-se dela, Kouga avisou:

"Vou buscar uma taça de ponche para nós."

Enquanto ele abria caminho em meio à multidão, retribuindo com acenos os tapinhas de congratulações que recebia nas costas, Kagome foi para junto do pai e brincou:

"Você está parecendo um janota está noite."

O alegre senhor tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e, após lhe depositar um beijo suave sobre os dedos, devolveu o cumprimento:

"E você, Anjo, está tão bela quanto sua mãe. Mas, o que faz aqui? Não tinha prometido dançar com Kouga a noite inteira?"

"Ah, papai, se arrependimento matasse..." - Levando o leque ao rosto, Kagome falou por trás das rendas brancas. - "Meus pés precisam de tempo para se recuperar."

Sir Takeda riu. Todos sabiam que Kouga era um homem de muitas aptidões, mas a arte de dançar não era um de seus dons.

"Se me der lincença." - Continuou Kagome. - "Vi Kikyou e Kagura indo para a varanda, e preciso falar com elas."

"Fique à vontade, querida."

Após dar um beijo no rosto do pai, Kagome passou pelos grupos de pessoas que conversavam nas laterais do salão e foi ao encontro das amigas.

Lá fora, a brisa que recendia a magnólias soprava por entre os arbustos cuidadosamente podados nas cercanias da sacada. Ao ciciar de cigarras e rãzinhas no calor da noite, Kikyou, Kagura e Yuka abanavam os rostos afoguedados num canto da varanda protegido po heras altas.

Filha de um juíz, Kagura tinha um rosto lindo e um humor inabalável, qualidades que compensavam um certo excesso de peso. Alta, magra e com olhos castanhos, Yuka fora a primeira amiga que Kagome tivera. E a belíssima Kikyou, sempre elegante e impecável, ora era a confidente de Kagome, ora sua maior inimiga, dependendo do estado de humor em que ambas se encontrassem.

Assim que Kagome se aproximou, Kagura suspirou ao comentar:

"Ah, Kagome, você é uma afortunada por Kouga amá-la tanto assim!"

"É verdade." - Concordou Yuka. - "E eu acho que ele é o homem mais lindo da festa."

Kagome olhou para o noivo, que conversava com um grupo de outros oficiais da Marinha. O pai de Kouga lhe conferira a patente de tenente no ano anterior. Sim, ele era um homem bonito. Alto e esguio, tinha olhos azuis muito expressivos e, em se tratando de mimá-la, só perdia para sir Takeda. Kouga e Kagome se conheciam desde que eram crianças.

Kikyou cutucou o braço da amiga com a ponta do leque cor-de-rosa.

"Fique atenta, Kagome." - Advertiu a moça em tom solene. - "Minha mãe disse que não demora mais de um mês, após o casamento, para um homem se cansar da esposa e começar a prorcurar novas aventuras. Já pensou o que vai fazer quando Kouga deixar de responder aos seus encantos?"

"Deixar de responder aos meus encantos?" - Kagome riu. - "Está para nascer o homem que eu não consiga fascinar."

"Você é autofiante demais, Kagome." - Retrucou Kikyou, revirando os olhos.

Kagome não se deixou intimidar.

"Posso ser arrogante, Kikyou, mas a verdade é que sei lidar com um homem."

"É mesmo?" - Kikyou fingiu surpresa. - "Então, por favor, conte-nos como isso é possível."

Kagura e Yuka pararam de se abanar e chegaram mais perto de Kagome, que então revelou o grande mistério:

"O segredo é tratar o homem como se trata um cão."

"Está dizendo que devemos ver um homem como um cachorro?" - Kagura estava boquiaberta.

"Exatamente." - Confirmou Kagome. - "Para fazer com que um homem seja leal, é preciso treiná-lo e tratá-lo como fariámos com um cachorrinho de estimação."

"Quem lhe disse uma coisa dessas?" - Quis saber Yuka.

"Minha mãe me contou esse segredo quando eu tinha doze anos." - Vangloriou-se Kagome. - "É um segredo que ela aprendeu com minha avó, e que é infalivél. Posso lhes garantir que só obtive sucesso com esse método."

"Minha mãe diz que palavras ásperas e cara de brava são as melhores formas de fazer um homem se curvar aos nossos caprichos." - Retrucou Kikyou.

Kagome julgou prudente não comentar que o pai da amiga, um nobre cujos hábitos lascivos eram notórios na cidade inteira, mantinha duas amantes.

"Pois então utilize esse método, porque eu vou continuar com o meu."

Mas Yuka não estava disposta a mudar de assunto. Depois de olhar para um canto do salão, onde Kouga parecia ditar lições de moral aos colegas de regimento, voltou a atenção para Kagome.

"Eu gostaria de saber mais detalhes a respeito de sua teoria. Afinal você foi a única que conseguiu atrair atenções de Kouga Wallingford."

"Isso é verdade." - Admitiu Kagura.

Olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não havia ouvidos antentos e discretos por perto, Kagome aproximou-se um pouco mais das amigas.

"Muito bem, vocês se recordam do que nos diziam sobre os cães quando éramos crianças, não é mesmo? Nunca demonstre ter medo, pois eles percebem e aí, sim, podem atacar. Com homens é a mesma coisa: Eles sabem quando uma mulher está insegura e usam essa insegurança para dominá-la."

"Sim, mas muitos rapazes são cruéis por natureza." - Yuka observou.

"Assim como alguns cachorros!" - Lembrou Kagura.

"E da mesma forma como fazemos com um animalzinho de estimação." - Prosseguiu Kagome. - "É preciso deixar claro desde o início quem dita as regras."

"Todo mundo sabe que é o homem quem dita as regras!"

"E porque precisa ser assim?" - Desafiou Kagome.

Kagura arregalou os olhos; Yuka ficou boquiaberta; E Kikyou começou a abanar o leque agitadamente, em sinal de irritação.

"Acho que não entendi, Kagome." - Sussurou Kagura. - "Você que dizer que nós podemos assusmir o comando?"

"Isso é um absurdo!" - Yuka exclamou, idignada.

"Quem é que cuida da casa?" - Perguntou Kagome.

"As mulheres, é óbvio!" - Kagura e Yuka responderam em uníssono.

"E quem se encarrega de providenciar conforto, os pratos prefiridos e tudo mais para o homem?" - Kagome continuou. - "A esposa, certo? É a mulher quem faz com que seu marido seja tratado com a devida consideração, é ela quem se preocupa e cuida do bem-estar dele, assim como fazemos com um cãozinho de estimação."

"Então..." - Kagura franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Então, se vocês quizerem que um homem ouça vocês, nunca gritem com ele; É preciso falar baixinho. Os homens prestam atenção a um tom de voz calmo e tranquilo, e fecham os ouvidos aos gritos ou então berram mais alto ainda. E outra coisa... Do mesmo jeito que vocês fazem com seu cãozinho, recompensem um homem sempre que ele fizer suas vontades, porque assim ele nunca irá ignorá-las nem se afastar de vocês."

"Isso é ridículo!" - Protestou Kikyou. - "Kouga teria um ataque se ouvisse o que você está dizendo. Não quero mais escutar essas bobagens." - Fechando o leque num só movimento, ela ergueu a cabeça e se afastou de volta para dentro do salão. Kagome deu de ombros.

"Pouco me importa o que Kikyou pensa. Repito para vocês que ainda não nasceu o homem que eu não consiga dominar. Aliás, esse é um assunto sobre o qual eu poderia escrever um livro."

"Eu queria tanto ser assim..." - Kagura deu um suspiro.

"Eu também." - Confessou Yuka. - "Sempre fico vermelha como uma pimenta quando um rapaz chega perto de mim."

Kagome sorriu para as amigas em sinal de solidariedade e em seguida olhou para trás. Só então percebeu a presença do noivo, na porta da varanda, segurando uma taça de ponche em cada mão. Ao ver a expressão do rapaz, meio irritada, meio curiosa, Yuka e Kagura balbuciaram uma desculpa qualquer e, erguendo as saias, se afastaram apressadas em direção aos grupos de convidados da festa.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Kouga se aproximou e depositou as taças sobre o peitoril da varanda antes de se voltar para Kagome.

"Quer dizer, então, que eu sou um cachorrinho?" - Nos olhos dele havia mais humor do que reprovação.

"Venha totó, venha..." - Brincou Kagome, sem se deixar constranger.

Figindo obediência, Kouga foi para junto do corrimão de mármore que ela indicara. Com um sorriso embevecido, Kagome acariciou a peruca branca que ele usava.

"Muito bem! Bom menino..." - Kouga tomou-a entre os braços.

"Dê-me um beijo, anjo."

"De jeito nenhum."

"Por que não?"

"Porque tem uma porção de gente logo ali, na festa, seu pervetido. Aguém pode nos ver."

Kouga respirou fundo, depois, endireitando o corpo de encontro ao peitoril, segurou uma mercha dos cabelos de Kagome entre os dedos.

"Por que não quis usar peruca está noite?" - Perguntou.

"Porque _não_ usar peruca é a ultima moda." - Explicou ela, pegando uma das taças de ponche.

"Sei. E então, já se decidiu? Vai me ajudar a pegar o pirata?"

Kagome suspirou. Era nisso que Kouga estava pensando naquela noite? Na tola luta com Yuki Tilden, para ver qual dos dois conseguiria capturar o terrível InuYasha Rhyns? Mas, mesmo considerando aquela competição uma coisa fútil, Kagome não poderia a oportunidade de participar de uma intriga como aquela.

"Nem precisava perguntar, Kouga. Você sabe que eu adoro uma aventura."

"Será amanhã a noite. Já está tudo combinado com o proprietário da taverna, só falta dizer a seu pai que levarei você para me ajudar com a emboscada."

"E como você sabia que eu iria concordar com esse seu plano?"

"Como você mesma disse, sei quanto adora uma boa aventura. E sei também que só me fez esperar pela resposta porque adora me atormentar."

"Kagome? Kouga?" - O tom autoritário de sir Takeda fez ambos se afastaram um do outro. - "Não acham que já é hora de voltarem para dentro?"

Kagome abriu o leque com um meneio do pulso antes de aceitar o braço que o noivo lhe oferecia. Lado a lado, os dois se encaminharam para o salão. E para imenso desconsolo dela, Kouga conduziu-a ao espaço reservado à dança, onde se pôs a lhe pisar os pés ao ritmo de uma melodiosa valsa.

* * *

Bankotsu Drake deteve-se á entrada da grande festa na companhia de seu famigerado amigo. Os convidados ali reunidos naquela noite, especialmente os membros da Real Marinha Britânica, preocupados em caçar o implacável InuYasha Rhyns oceano afora, ficariam estarrecidos se soubessem que o famoso corsário encontrava-se exatamente ali, naquele momento, entre eles. 

Mas a verdade era que InuYasha adorava brincar com o perigo. E vivia de desafiar a morte com um riso provocante e zombeteiro. Quantas vezes Bankotsu já não o vira apertar a mão de um ofical que acabara de jurar capturar o pirata de coração perverso ou morrer na tentativa de fazê-lo?

InuYasha se mantinha a salvo da forca por um só motivo: Seus disfarces. Na festa daquela noite, em meio a pessoas da nobreza, oficiais de alta patente e espiões, o esperto e arrogante fora-da-lei ostentava trajes finos e uma peruca aristocrática como se tivesse vivido e nascido naquele meio. Fora á festa com seu único amigo, Bankotsu, um devoto patriota, ou, na opinião de InuYasha, um tolo devotado. Bankotsu, porém, não se incomodava com os epítetos que o amigo llhe dedicava, porque sabia da verdade acerca do terrível InuYasha Rhyns: O pirata tinha bom coração.

Uma generosidade que InuYasha fazia o possível e o impossível para negar, um coração que ele dizia a todas as pessoas não possuir. Só que Bankotsu, que o conhecia havia muito tempo, sempre o vira agir de modo exatamente contrário às suas alegações.

Tão logo entraram no salão, Bankotsu aceitou uma taça de xerez da bandeja de um criado que passava à sua frente. Bebericando o líquido cor de âmbar, esperou que InuYasha se servisse e que ambos estivessem fora do alcance de ouvidos estranhos para perguntar:

"Que nome pretende usar esta noite?"

"Conde Himura Hapsburg. O que acha?"

Bankotsu curvou os lábios num arremedo de sorriso. Aquele era um dos disfarces preferidos de seu amigo.

"O Conde Búlgaro, outra vez?"

"E por que não?" - InuYasha emprestava um sotaque autêntico às palavras, já que búlgaro era um dos oitos idiomas que ele falava fluentemente. - "Há algum outro a não ser _Bant_?"

"Pois então, muito bem ,senhor conde, vou deixá-lo alguns instantes sozinho para que possa encontrar a dama que levará para cama esta noite."

Mal terminara de falar, Bankotsu notou que InuYasha fitava com os olhos estreitados algum ponto do salão. Acompanhando o olhar do amigo, deparou com uma grciosa jovem que abanava seu delicado leque junto a um grupo de senhoras. Os cabelos escuros como a noite sobressaíam em meio ás perucas brancas ou em tons pastel que as demais pessoas usavam. Um sinal de opinião e independência, talvez.

"Pensei que mulheres como ela não fizessem seu tipo." - Comentou Bankotsu.

InuYasha tomou um longo gole de sua taça.

"E desde quando você sabe qual é meu tipo de mulher?"

Bankotsu, porém, conhecia muito bem o amigo. Sabia que InuYasha nunca se deitara com uma virgem e que não faria justamente naquela noite. Poderia dançar com a jovem, talvez até mesmo flertar com ela; ao final da festa, entretanto, sairia dali na companhia de uma viúva sedenta de atenções.

Assim que avistou o espião patriota que viera encontrar naquela comemoração, Bankotsu despediu-se:

"Desejo-lhe êxito na caçada. Nós nos veremos quando você retornar ao navio pela manhã."

Sem desviar os olhos da moça, InuYasha inclinou a cabeça num aceno sutil, enquanto deixava a taça vazia sobre uma mesa de canto. A jovem usava um vestido de seda amarelo-pálido, com um aplique de renda a lhe proteger o colo. Acima do decote rendado arfavam os seios de contornos firmes e arredondados. Depois ele se deteve a contemplar o pescoço gracioso...

O enlevo de InuYasha foi interrompido quando a jovem se moveu abruptamente, afastando-se do grupo de senhoras para ir juntar-se a dois casais no outro lado do salão. Os movimentos ligeiros lembraram InuYasha de uma pombinha buscando refúgio da ameaça de um predador.

Ele sorriu.

A moça possuia uma beleza estoteante, que fazia os homens virar a cabeça à sua passagem, afinal era mulher muito atraente. Talvez fosse a pele alva, ou brilho sedoso dos cabelos pretos com algumas mechas quase azuladas, ou talvez a aura de alegria e leveza que parecia emanar do mais íntimo daquele corpo pequeno e bem-feito.

Ao observá-la com atenção, InuYasha sentiu-se como uma planta murcha que recebesse água após um longo período de estio. Era uma sensação estranha, que ele não se lembrava de já ter experimentado. Subitamente viu-se curioso para saber que cor seriam os olhos dela.

* * *

Kagome passara os últimos vinte minutos evitando dançar novamente com o noivo. Afinal, Kouga teria toda a vida para lhe pisar os pés. E ela precisava deles intactos para executar o plano do dia seguinte. Ao ver Kouga erguer a cabeça na tentativa de localizá-la em meio aos convidados, Kagome correu a esconder-se perto da mãe de Kikyou, Lady Whitney, que conversava com a sra.Yume, uma amiga. 

"Querida?" - Lady Whitney estudou-lhe o rosto ruborizado. - "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Acho que foi só uma tontura passageira." - Kagome tentou explicar seu comportamento estabanado.

"Ah, eu também estou me sentindo um pouco estranha, Kagome." - A sra. Yume tocou-lhe o braço. - "Já cansei de me pergutar por que deixei a criada apertar tanto os laços do meu espartilho."

Com um aceno imperioso, Lady Whitney fez sinal para a filha unir-se a elas. Tão logo Kikyou as alcançou, a dama perguntou a Kagome:

"Será que poderia pedir a seu pai que apresente Kikyou ao conde Hapsburg?"

"Conde o quê?" - Kagome e Kikyou perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Conde Himura Hapsburg." - Disfarçando um risinho infantil com a mão enluvada, a sra. Yume baixou o tom de voz. - "Ora, meninas, não me digam que ainda não o viram."

"Não me lembro de nenhum conde Himura Hapsburg na lista de convidados." - Comentou Kagome.

"Então ele deve ter vindo na companhia de alguém." - A sra. Yume cogitou, excitadíssima. - "Ouvi dizer que Himura descende da familia real búlgara!"

"Ah, disso eu não tenho dúvida." - Retrucou Lady Whitney. - "A estirpe dele salta nos olhos. Qualquer um pode ver que se trata de um nobre."

Kagome e Kikyou trocaram um olhar surpreso, mas antes que pudessem exprimir seus pensamentos, viram-se envolvidas pelo alarido de vozes femeninas ao redor delas:

"O conde Hapsburg está vindo para cá! Passem-me meus sais!" - Exclamou.

"Parece que ele vai tirar alguem parar dançar..."

"Deus queira que seja eu!"

Ainda que Kagome se esticasse toda, as perucas altas das outras mulheres a impediram de ver o misterioso conde. E, bem, na verdade, ela nem sabia para que lado olhar.

"Ele deve esta vindo falar com Kikyou." - Imaginou Lady Whitney, satisfeita. - "Endireite esses ombros menina!"

Kagome tornou a se erguer na ponta dos pés. Em vez de olhar o conde, no entanto, o que ela encontrou foi o olhar perscrutador do noivo. Kouga levantou as sobracelhas em sinal de alívio, sorriu, acenou e pôs-se a caminhar na direção dela. Ah, não... Os dedos dos seus pés começaram a latejar à lembrança das pisadelas das botas pretas lustrosas.

Sem perda de tempo, Kagome pediu licença às senhoras e tratou de se afastar depressa, á prorcura de algum outro canto seguro do salão. Virou o rosto para espiar rapidamente por sobre o ombro, para se assegurar de que Kouga não vinha em seu encalço, quando trombou de encontro a uma parede.

Não, não era uma parede. Kagome chegou a essa conclusão assim que apoiou a mão no obstáculo, para recuperar o equilíbrio. Era um peito largo, firme como rocha.

Os olhos delas se fixaram no tecido negro acetinado da elegante casaca sob os dedos. Depois correram pelo colete bege com pequenos bordados até o colarinho estreito da camisa imaculadamende branca, e dali para...

_Deus do céu!_

Um par de olhos dourados e penetrantes iluminavam um semblante que Kagome, em outras circunstâncias, desconfiaria não ser real. Era um rosto tão perfeito que parecia pertencer a uma estátua antiga: Uma combinação de traços agressivos e angulosos que criavam uma expressão ao mesmo tempo ferina, luptuosa... E muito atraente. Algum detalhe, ela não saberia dizer o quê, a fez lembrar-se de um falcão à espreita da presa que desejasse devorar.

O desconhecido deu um sorriso que fez as pernas de Kagome bambearem. Ele, por sua vez, constatou para si mesmo: "Os olhos são azuis."

"Perdão, _mademoiselle_." - Ele se desculpou num timbre profundo, a entonação ressaltada por um forte sotaque estrangeiro.

Kagome quis responder, mas pela primeira vez na vida as palavras faltaram.

"Será que eu a machuquei?"

Tentando retribuir o sorriso sedutor, ela esperou até recuperar a voz par responder:

"Não foi nada, obrigada. Espero que não se ofenda com a minha falta de modos."

O desconhecido riu baixinho, porém num timbre profundo que fez o coração de Kagome dar um salto. Depois disse:

"Por favor, sintá-se à vontade para correr para meus braços sempre que desejar."

"Aí está você, Kagome... Até que enfim!"

Quando ela se deu conta, Kouga estava ao seu lado. Ao ver o noivo sondar o desconhecido com um olhar desconfiado, Kagome percebeu que ainda tinha uma das mãos no peito dele. O susto a fez se recompor.

Kouga interpôs-se entre ambos e disse com frieza:

"Acho que não o conheço, sir."

"Conde." - Corrigiu o estranho no mesmo tom. - "Conde Himura Hapsburg." - Ele voltou-se para Kagome. - "Será que posso perguntar quem é a senhorita?"

Kagome sabia que o noivo era um cavalheiro e que não deixaria transparecer nem o ciúme nem a irritação que o dominavam. Por isso, esperou que ele se manifestasse.

"Permita-me apresentar minha..." - Kouga fez uma pausa para enfatizar a palavra seguinte. - "_Noiva_, srta. Kagome Dupree."

Com um gesto quase ancioso, Kagome estendeu o braço para que o conde, enquanto fazia uma leve mesura. Uma mão grande e quente tomou a sua, pequena e trêmula. O conde curvou-se sobre a mão de Kagome, seu hálito morno provocando arrepios ao longo do braço esguio. No momento seguinte, seus lábios tocaram o tecido envolto de sua mão. Em vez de se espantar ante tão inusitado gesto, Kagome teve a sensação de que o sangue que circundava em sua veias fora se concentrar numa determinada parte de seu corpo, fazendo com essa parte latejasse em resposta. Estranhamente, nem assim ela se surpreendeu.

"É um prazer imenso conhecê-la, _mademoiselle_." - Disse o conde.

Como ele não largava mais a mão de Kagome, Kouga juntou os saltos das botas e fez uma leve reverência para lhe chamar a atenção.

"E eu sou o tenente Kouga Wallingford."

No mesmo instante, o conde libertou a mão de Kagome, e ela viu as feições dele se endurecerem numa máscara indecifrável, ao mesmo tempo que uma emoção ebrasadola turvava os olhos dourados. Uma emoção crua, selvagem, primitiva. Kagome podia jurar que aquilo era ódio. Puro ódio.

"Então você é o filho mais novo de Naraku Wallingford?"

"Conhece meu pai?" - Kouga aprumo os ombros num gesto orgulhoso.

"Bem..." - O sorriso do conde era frio, meramente formal. - "Sim, conheço. Ele é um velho amigo de minha familia."

Kagome sentiu haver algo oculto naquelas palavras, mas Kouga, que parecia não pensar como ela, informou:

"Meu pai deve permanecer em alto-mar por mais uma ou duas semanas."

"Pena." - O desapontamento estampou-se no rosto do conde antes que ele tivesse tempo de dissimulá-la. Mas ele se recompôs rapidamente para dirigir-se a Kagome. - "Vejo que estão se formando pares para a próxima dança. Será que me daria o prazer da sua companhia, srta. Dupree?"

"Minha noiva não gosta de dançar." - Interveio Kouga.

"E então, _mademoiselle_?" - Ignorando as palavras do jovem tenente, o conde manteve os olhos fixos em Kagome.

"Eu adoraria."

A julgar a expressão de Kouga, aquela era a pior resposta que ele poderia esperar de sua noiva. Kagome, contudo, não se deixou alarmar. Cuidaria disso no dia seguinte. Certa de que, como sempre, Kouga acabaria por ceder e perdoá-la.

Tomando o braço que o conde lhe oferecia, ela deixou que ele a guiasse para o meio do salão e, assim que ambos tomaram seus lugares, a música teve inicio. Segura por braços firmes e forete, Kagome viu-se subitamente tensa. O tom bronzeado da pele de Himura Hapsburg sobressaía à palidez das pessoas reunidas ali, e a envolvente fragrância de sândalo que se desprendia do corpo dele parecia atordoá-la.

A cada passo preciso que ele dava, Kagome sentia uma espécie de força primitiva emanar de seu físico avantajado. Rodopiando pelo salão com ela nos braços, o conde parecia trazer dentro de si um tigre enjaulado à espera de uma oportunidade par escapar. Era como se... Sim, havia algo, um quê de mistério e perigo, a envolver aquele homem. Seria ele um espião patriota, ou talvez um dos agentes de bloqueio que não paravam de chegar a Charleton desde que os britânicos haviam tomado e fechado o porto da cidade?

"Faz tempo que está nas colônias?" - Ela indagou.

"Nunca estive por tanto tempo num outro lugar."

"Nem mesmo na Bulgária?"

"Ultimamente." - O sorriso dele era devastador. - "Ultimamente, nunca passei tanto tempo num outro lugar."

Mais uma vez Kagome sentiu que o conde escondia algo por trás de suas afirmações. E estava determinada a desvendar esse enigma.

"Será que posso ser atrevida a ponto de lhe perguntar quem o convidou para a festa?"

"Não quero falar de mim, _mademoiselle_. É sobre você que eu gostaria de conversar."

"Sobre mim?"

"Sim. Diga-me como uma criatura tão encantadora como você foi ficar noiva de um inglês com cara de pateta?"

"Kouga não tem cara de pateta."

Depois de olhar para o tenente, que os observava de um canto do salão com o olhar possessivo, o conde declarou:

"Ele não está á sua altura, _milovidnost_."

"Não compreendi o que disse."

"É um termo búlgaro, e você está evitando responder á minha pergunta."

Kagome imaginava-se uma mestra quando o assunto era flerte, assim logo indentificou a tática que o conde usava: Menosprezar o rival.

"E qual seria o tipo de homem que recomendaria para mim?" - Provocou. - "Você mesmo, talvez?"

O conde parou de dançar no mesmo instante.

"Desculpe-me, _mademoiselle_. Creio ter ultrapassado os limites."

E com isso ele se afastou, deixando-a sozinha entre os pares que continavam a dançar. Kagome franziu a testa. Esperava que Himura Hapsburg fosse fazer alguma investida romântica, não largá-la no meio de seus convidados como um lenço descartado.

Que sujeito esquisito...

Kouga aproximou-se e, tomando-a pela mão, conduziu-a para um lugar afastado do espaço reservado à dança.

"Algum problema, querida?"

Olhando na direção onde o conde desaparecera, Kagome moveu a cabeça num gesto negativo. De que outra maneira poderia responder a pergunta do noivo? Dizer a ele que se sentira imensamente atraída por aquele outro homem, mas que fora apenas por um breve instante?

* * *

_E ai? O que acharam dessa nova fic:D O capítulo ta grande não? Queremos agradecer à: **cris,** **Thaís, Lory** e **princesayoukai100** por nos incentivar com suas reviews para continuar!! XD E para qualquer dúvida sobre esse capitulo é so perguntar! Agora, para nós continuar, que tal vc aprender a arte de aperta o botão roxo? É a coisa mais fácil... rsrsrsrrs_

_Bjims_

_**Kah-chan e San-chan** 26 de Dezembro de 2007_


End file.
